Forever and Always
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: SONGFIC. As Rachel waits for Finn to get home, she gets a call that he was in an accident. Songfic to Parachute's Forever and Always. My first fic.


Rachel sighed deeply as she looked out the window. _He should be here by now... _she thought. She had a sinking feeling something was wrong, but that couldn't be right. Finn would be home any minute now. He would've called her if something had happened, right? She sighed again anxiously as she rose from the table and walked outside. She called Kurt and asked if he'd seen Finn anywhere, but he said he hadn't seen him since glee club earlier that day. They'd had a late practice to rehearse their number for graduation. Kurt asked her if something was wrong, but she told him not to worry about it, Finn would be here soon. He would, he had to be. She kept glancing anxiously towards the driveway, hoping to see Finn's truck pull up. Not a minute after she'd hung up with Kurt, the phone rang again. "Is this Rachel Berry?" She froze in fear as the woman told her that something had happened to Finn, and that she should get to the hospital as soon as she could. She sprinted to her car and hopped in, her face a frozen mask of shock. As she drove, her mind drifted back to December...

_Finn Hudson led a blindfolded Rachel Berry into the auditorium at WMHS, where he'd recreated their first kiss. He'd been planning this ever since Nationals, when he'd realized he couldn't live without her. He took the blindfold off of her and she gasped. "Do you like it?" he said. "Like it? Finn, this is incredible!" _

_As they drank their virgin cosmos out of the little airplane cups, Finn set his down and took Rachel's hand as he got down on one knee, and Rachel's jaw dropped. "I want to be with you forever, Rachel Berry. I want to grow old with you, be with you through the good times and the bad times. Even the ugly," he chuckled. "Forever and always. Marry me, Rachel?" _

As she pulled up to the hospital, she ran up to the front desk. "Finn Hudson?" she asked, breathless. The nurses looked at her sympathetically as they led her through the maze-like hospital halls to where Finn was, describing the accident to her, although she could barely comprehend what they were saying. All she heard was snippets of "drunk driver", and "not the boy's fault". She tried to keep her emotions in check for Finn's sake as she walked into his hospital room, and she gasped at what she saw. Finn was connected to all these machines, beeping at her loudly, wrapped up in medical gauze and tissue. She started to sob as she looked at him.

She sat down by his bedside and grabbed his hand tightly, as she cried. He looked at her sadly. "Rach, baby, please don't cry," he pleaded. She wiped her eyes and tried to put a smile on her face, but failed. "Hey, listen to me," he said. "Someday, Rachel Berry, we're gonna have beautiful children, and we're gonna live in New York City, and you're gonna be a famous Broadway star, you hear me?" She nodded as she laughed through her tears. "I meant it when I said forever and always, Rach." "I'm gonna hold you to that, okay?" she pleaded. She could hear the doctors talking, they were saying things weren't looking too good. Her face suddenly brightened with excitement as she said, "I have an idea!"

She called in the nurses and explained her plan to them, they hurried out of the room and Finn looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?" "I wanna marry you right now, Finn Christopher Hudson." she beamed. The chaplain came in with his bible and some borrowed rings from the couple in the next room. He said a couple verses, and then Finn and Rachel said their vows. The chaplain pronounced them husband and wife, as their friends and family laughed as they cried. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and said "I want you forever, Finn Hudson. Forever and always, okay?" He nodded and coughed, and as the beeps began to get slower, he said, "I love you forever, Rachel. Forever and always. Even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, okay? Please remember that." She nodded as she cried and squeezed his hand as tight as she could. She knew how much he loved her, and she took comfort in that as the tears streamed down her face when the beeps had slowed down to a stop.


End file.
